


Hunk's Taste Testers

by Bright_Sea



Series: Sheith Summer Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Shiro and Keith feed each other, day four popsicles/fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Sheith Summer Week | Day 4 | PopsiclesHunk makes space popsicles. Shiro and Keith are his taste testers.





	Hunk's Taste Testers

Rest days were never _rest_ days for Shiro. He was constantly on the move even when the paladins finally got a break from saving the universe. He’d train on the training deck or work on his link with the black lion. When he wasn’t doing that, he was reading through reports and scouring the ship’s data banks for information on the Galra.

So seeing Shiro, on a rest day, perched right in front of the castle ship freezer was a bit of an oddity for the yellow paladin.

The black paladin’s body, in no doubt, was starting to ache from sitting on the floor but he still didn’t move. He just sat there, eyes determined as they stared down the kitchen appliance.  
  
Hunk watched him out of the corner of his eye, a pleased smile on his lips as he did. His cooking didn’t always get a reaction out of the black paladin. Sweets, roasts, salads— nothing really seemed to capture the man’s attention. Hunk’s newest masterpiece though? That had finally done the trick and Hunk felt an endless wave of accomplishment for the great win.

“Hey, man,” Hunk called. “Wanna help me fill these up?” He held up a tray and a bowl full of yellow liquid.

Finally, Shiro stirred. He stretched his arms above his head and sent a small smile the yellow paladin’s way. “Sure, Hunk,” he agreed and he slowly eased to his feet. “As long as I get to lick the bowl.”

The yellow paladin chuckled and set the tray and bowl back onto the counter. Shiro had been sitting in the kitchen with him all day, watching the yellow paladin experiment with food goo and some food Coran had brought back from his recent adventure to the space mall. The black paladin helped a little bit but Hunk refused to let him near anything that could catch fire. He had heard enough stories from Keith to know better than that.

“Is this alright?” Shiro asked and Hunk inspected the tray. Shiro had filled up a little cup just a little over halfway with the yellow liquid Hunk had spent all morning whipping up. “Or should I put a little more in?”

Hunk hummed. “Maybe a little more,” he decided. “Just don’t overfill the dish.”

Shiro nodded, shouting a quick, “Yes chef,” before diving back into his task.

Hunk smiled as he watched Shiro work. It was nice hanging out with Shiro. Hunk never really got one-on-one time with the black paladin despite living in the same space for such a long stretch of time. One of them was always busy doing something when the other wasn’t. Either way, Hunk was thankful for Shiro’s time now.

  
It was when Shiro and Hunk finished filling about half of the tray when, with a soft click, the doors to the kitchen suddenly slid open. Hunk glanced up from the tray filled with yellow goo, expecting to see Coran or maybe Lance and Pidge.

To his surprise, it was Keith who staggered through the doorway instead.

The red paladin was decked out in full paladin armor and his face was wet with sweat. There was a small hint of a bruise forming on his cheek too but it didn’t look too serious.

“Hey, man,” Hunk greeted with a smile. “Hard day on the training deck?”

Keith grunted in answer and looked over the kitchen before his gaze dropped to meet Shiro’s. “So this is where you’ve been,” Keith hummed. He walked over to the counter and took a seat next to Shiro. Shiro instantly wrapped an arm over Keith’s shoulders, fingers curling through the dark strands of Keith’s mullet. “When I told you to take a real break I didn’t really expect you to actually do it.”

Shiro huffed, brows pinching together. “I can relax,” he argued.

Hunk covered a hand over his mouth in a weak attempt to hold back a chuckle.

The red paladin drew his attention to Hunk, a smile on his lips. “How’d you get him so focused?” he questioned.

Hunk held up a hand and walked over to the freezer Shiro had been staring at before. He popped it open, grabbing the tray he had popped in earlier.

He plopped the tray in front of Keith, beaming. “Popsicles,” he revealed excitedly. “Space popsicles.”

Keith perked up. “What?” he gaped. “Really?”

Hunk bobbed his head and waved a hand at the tray he and Shiro had just finished filling. It was filled with a yellow goo with little green sticks poked in. “Lance and I were trying to figure out what day it was on Earth earlier. Apparently, today’s the first day of summer.”

“So you decided to make popsicles?”

“Of course!” Hunk beamed. “I always made homemade popsicles with my family during the summer. My parents used to make these awesome fruit ones with blueberries and raspberries…” Hunk sighed dreamily. “Man, they were awesome.”

“Too bad there aren’t any of those plants here,” Keith sighed. “I could go for a raspberry about now.”

“Oh! Or strawberries,” Hunk added. “Big sweet ones scattered over a mountain of whip cream and angel—”

“Guys,” Shiro’s voice cut sharply through the kitchen and started the red and yellow paladin out of their food daze. The black paladin’s eyes flicked between them and the popsicles sitting in front of them. “I’m dying here.”

Keith smiled fondly. “A little hangry, babe?” he questioned.

Shiro flushed a bright pink and placed a hand over his stomach. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “I can’t remember the last time I had a popsicle— two or three years maybe?”

Hunk shuttered. “What a nightmare.” He started to carry the newest tray of popsicles over to the freezer. “Don’t worry, Shiro. You can have as many as you want. You’re my taste tester after all.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro said and he plucked a popsicle out of the tray. He took a quick lick, eyes suddenly going wide. “Hey, Keith?” The black paladin held his popsicle out, pressing it to Keith’s lips. “You have to try this, babe.”

A flare of red speckled the bridge of Keith’s nose and cheeks and he leaned forward to give the popsicle in Shiro’s hand a lick. He hummed softly as he pulled back, licking his lips. “That’s good,” he commented. “Weird but good.”

The yellow paladin pressed a hand over his heart and mouth, letting out a squeal of delight as he watched the two.

The two paladins froze as Hunk’s squeal reached their ears, suddenly remembering that they weren’t alone.

Shiro rubbed sheepishly at his neck. “Sorry, Hunk,” he apologized.

Hunk held up his hands. “Hey, no,” he started hurriedly. “It’s fine, guys.” He gave them both a reassuring smile. “You should let loose more often like this. You guys are never this lovey dovey when the rest of us are around.”

Keith huffed but there was a fond smile playing at his lips. “You guys would never let us live it down,” he reminded and he leaned closer to Shiro again, taking a big bite of Shiro’s popsicle before the other man could react.

Shiro yanked his popsicle away from Keith's mouth. “Keith!” he cried.

“What?” Keith questioned with his mouth full. “I thought you liked feeding me?”

The black paladin pouted at his boyfriend. “You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbled.

The red paladin chuckled softly and tried to grab the popsicle out of Shiro’s hand. The black paladin stretched his arms up high above his head though, keeping it just out of the red paladin’s reach.

Hunk pulled the camera Pidge had made for him and the others from his pocket and snapped a few pictures. Keith was right, he wasn’t going to let them live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi :)


End file.
